Conclave:Mios
The Mios is an Infested Blade and Whip combo that was added in , and is the third of the fan-made weapon designs from DE's Community Melee Weapon Contest to be implemented, preceded by the Kronen and the Silva & Aegis. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *High damage. *High status chance. *Long attack reach. *Slam attack has an innate chance to trigger a proc on the target as well as knockdowns targets for about 5-7 meters. *Has a polarity slot. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Relatively balanced physical damage types compared to most other melee weapons allows for use as an all-round weapon. '''Disadvantages *Lower and damage – less effective against shields and heavy armor. *Awkward attack animations cause the player to move slowly due to uninterruptible movesets when used as active melee. Notes *Blade and whip weapons possess dramatically different quick-melee and equipped-melee movesets. **Quick-melee attacks only utilize the sword portion of the weapon, resulting in lower range but slightly faster attack speed. ***The second attack in a charged combo performs three advancing strikes in quick succession. **While equipped, the Mios performs a spinning attack combo where it throws its whip end after an initial slashing attack. Enemies caught by the whip will be pulled towards the player in a manner similar to Rip Line, and inflicted a guaranteed proc. ***The range of the whip attack is affected by , however the attack will only pull enemies that are within the unmodified attack range of 10 meters. ***The whip swings in an arcing motion and can hit multiple enemies, allowing for small-area crowd control. *The Mios' ground attack has an unknown chance of inflicting a proc on an enemy target, regardless of any elemental damage mods on the weapon. Trivia * The Mios was designed and submitted by the player ''RedSkittlez ''for the Community Melee Weapon Contest. * The Mios took more than an entire year to be fully developed, being one of the longest weapons in production to be added to the game. * The Blade and Whip weapon type as a whole is somewhat similar to a Kusarigama or its predecessor the Kyoketsu-shoge, both of which were bladed weapons with a chain attached to the other end of the handle. In both cases however the chain was typically used to immobilize or disarm an enemy rather than directly attack the target. * The entire weapon is comprised of 2 different blades. The top has a socket that fits into the main bladed part, which increases the visual reach of the weapon. Bugs *The Mios will sometimes do a charge attack animation after a successful stealth attack, which will slow the player down (as they are forced to do the attack animation in full) or hit nearby enemies, alerting them in the process. *The Mios currently uses the Lacera's cord to connect the hook to the blade. Media MiosCodex.png|Mios in Codex. Atlas Holstering Method of the Mios.jpg 230410_2015-11-17_00006.png|Trinity's Mios Warframe Mios, Double Ended Satisfaction thequickdraw Tenno Reinforcements - Mios Warframe Mios Warframe - Mios (Blade & Whip) MIOS BUILD - DEFILED SNAPDRAGON Stance Update 17.11 Warframe-U18-Mios_Build Lets Max (Warframe) 95 - Mios fr:Mios